As Yet Untitled
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: SEQUAL ON THE WAY! Something's changed, now, however. Let me show you. Come on, step closer. It won't bite. It's only a pensive... PercyOliver of the slash variety. Rated T for saftey.
1. Prologue

Have you ever been between relationships – or even in one – and had a major epiphany on how much you suck at them? I have. I am surprised, however, that it has taken me nearly twenty five years to figure this out. Usually, I can catch the whiff of an idea from fifty yards. But maybe it's different with emotions. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rather obtuse, aren't I?

I was offered a job at the Ministry right out of Hogwarts. Just as an under-secretary, but it was somewhere to go up from. I was dating Penny at the time - Penelope Clearwater. A sweet girl, but I knew I didn't love her. I also knew she wanted me to. Love her, that is. We were living together and yet - to her dissapointment - we still hadn't had sex. One night, I gave in. And I've never been the same since.

That was the night I realized I was gay.

She moved out within the week and I threw myself into my work. After a few months of denial, I asked a fellow secretary out to dinner. Mark agreed and we both had a rotten time.

For the next four years, I was in and out of relationships, none of them lasting very long.

For the past two years, however, I have been a celibate workaholic. Yes, I, Percival Richard Weasley, admit I am a recluse.

Something's changed, now, however. I'm not sure exactly what. It all started last June, when an old friend of mine from school had to quit proffesional Quidditch. The world mourned the day that Oliver Wood fell from his broom and permanently crippled his left leg. I went to see him in St. Mungo's. He was depressed, and I couldn't bear to see my usually over-enthusiastic friend out of sorts. When he got out, he moved into my flat, and I spent every spare moment trying to cheer him up, trying to make him see that Quidditch wasn't everything. He refused to listen. He would simply sit on my couch with his leg on the ottoman and mourn his greatest love. But I suppose simply summing up what happened would be rather boring. Let me show you. Come on, step closer. It won't bite. It's only a pensive...


	2. Hell of a Day

It was a warm summer day and I was staring out the enchanted window of my office, wishing I had someone to go on a picnic with. That's when the phone rang, interrupting my peaceful daydreams with it's pandomonium. I sighed picking it up, "Percey Weasley, under-wrighting."

"Perce!" the voice on the other end sounded familliar, even with the panic edging his voice. "You need to come down to St. Mungo's. Oliver took a nasty spill during practice today. I know he wants to see you."

"Is he already there, Harry?" I asked, realizing who had called me.

"They just left, they should be there about the same time as you. No, wait! I'll come to the Ministry and pick you up."

I was standing on the front steps of the Ministry, waiting for Harry to arrive, praying he wouldn't be riding that infernal machine of his. I heard a loud roaring down the road and saw a black, silver, and emerald motorbike coming down the street. No such luck.

He screached to a halt by the steps and held a helmet and leather jacket out to me. I grudgingly slipped the helmet on, and zipped up the jacket. As much as I hated the blasted thing, I didn't want to be killed on it, as I was sure I would one day. "You know I hate this monstrosity, right?" I asked slipping on behind him.

"There was no time to run for my car. Quit your bitching and hold on!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, probably more tightly than necessary, but I hate motorbikes. I closed my eyes and prayed we wouldn't run into anything. Harry was pulling to a halt in what I thought to be less time than it should have taken for us to get to the hospital. We were there, however, and Harry was cutting of the engine, and slipping the keys into the pocket of his jacket. As I shakily stepped of the thing, he put down the kickstand and I stuffed my jacket and helmet in the storage space on back. He carried his helmet in with him, under his arm. I followed him, and down a few corridors when we were heralded by twin voices. "Harry, Percy!"

Fred and George. Of course they'd be here. I bet the whole team was. Why was I so dissapointed about that? I rushed into the room and pulled my friend into a hug. I hardly noticed that everyone but one of the nurses had left. "How're you holding up, there, buddy?" I asked, smiling weakly.

He groaned. "Not so good. My leg hurts. They said I might not be able to play again. And even if I could, I'll have to take off at least one season for rehab." He sighed. "Perky, I broke it so bad, they're healing it in a sort-of Muggle way. They're making a magical cast for it. No stairs though. Means, not my flat."

"You can stay with me," I blurted out without thinking. "I have a spare room. And there's no stairs."

"That'd be great.. I should be out in two days. Will you come back and see me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow."

He smacked me upside the head. "No nerdiness right now."

"Hey, I may be a nerd, but at least I'm a nice nerd."

"True. I'm kinda tired, mate." He yawned. "And you need to get back to work."

I brushed my thumb across his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, my friend."

* * *

I couldn't concentrate at work the rest of the day. All anyone could talk about was the news they'd heard on their lunch break. Oliver Wood had fallen from his broom. And then came the rumours. Some said they were sure he had been seen brewing absynth. Others said he must have been taking the _Ferox_ potion for his stamina all these years, if only a little tumble during practice could harm him like this. That one made me loose my temper. I shouted at stupid bint, asking her if she would crush her leg after a hundred and fifty-foot fall. She glared at me, but didn't say another word.

Mark - remember the secretary I dated six years ago?- he came up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "You were friends with him school, weren't you?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. I hope he's okay. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll finish your reports."

"Thanks," I muttered as I pulled my breifcase from the bottom drawer of my desk, "but I'll just take them with me. I may call in tomorrow, but I can still get them done."

I took the Knight Bus to St. Mungo's, and sat by Oliver's bed doing my reports. He didn't wake before I finally fell asleep in my chair.

A/N: Just so you know, "As Yet Untitled" is the actual title of the peice. You'll see why later!


	3. I've Never

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name. "Percy... Hey, Percy, wake up." I burried my head in my arms, trying to ignore whoever it was. "Come, on, perk up, mate."

Oh, bugger. I almost forgot about yesterday. My head snapped up. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"How're you doing?"

"Not bad. They gave me some stuff for pain-releif. They say I can go today."

"Really? That's awefully soon."

The grin dissapeared from his face and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth to worry it with his teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't play anymore, Perce. They said it's hurt too badly. If I even fall once more, from more than ten feet, it'll be completely crippled."

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry." I sat on the edge of the bed, and enveloped him in a hug.Some part of me told me to kiss his forehead, and before I could stop myself, the impulse had carried itself through."Even if I don't understand your obsession, I know you loved it." I thought for a moment while rubbing his back. "But, hey, at least one good thing's come of this"

"And what's that?" he asked irritably, pulling away.

"I can finally teach you how to cook something that doesn't come in a box."

He laughed, but not his usual full-out laugh that would have accompanied that comment even a week before.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and he was still on the couch most of the day. His gaze never leaving my liquor bar. I finally gave in, and told him we'd get smashed. It was a Friday night, so I had nowhere to be the next day. After our first Vodka on the rocks, Oliver suggested playing "I've Never.." I agreed and got shot glasses and my bottle of Tequila. I poured the shots, and Oliver started. 

"I've never had a lasting relationship."

Both of our glasses remained on the coffee table.

"I've never skived off work."

Again, both our glasses remained on the table.

"I've never kissed a man."

I took a deep breath and downed my shot. Oliver stared at me.

"What?" My voice came out as barely a whisper. "I told you I was gay years ago." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I know. I just never really thought about it, I guess."

I laughed. "Well, don't think too hard, we wouldn't want your brain to fry." He laughed with me and the tension was broken.

"My turn. Erm... I've never... Dressed in drag."

I smirked as I raised my glass to my lips and tossed it back. I was shocked to see Oliver doing the same.

"It was for a benefit for the orphans of the war. Drag beauty contest. Somehow, I won."

"I don't doubt it," I grinned cheekily. Oh, Merlin, where had that come from?

He gave me an odd look as I refilled our glasses.

"I've never... fallen in love."

Our glasses remained on the table.

"I've never... enjoyed sex."

Once more, the glasses remained on the table.

"Wait, you're gay, but you don't enjoy the sex?"

I laughed. "I've only slept with one person. And that was the night I realized I was gay. I've never had a relationship last long enough to get to that stage yet."

"Oh."

"I've never...snogged in a car."

Oliver drank, smirking.

"I've never... thought of a friend romantically."

We both drank.

I thought for a few minutes, trying to think of another "I've never.." when Oliver asked me a very odd question. "Percy, you'vehad romantic thoughts about a friend..."

"Yes," I replied warily.

"What did you do about it? I mean, how did you tell them?"

"Well, I had just kissed him, and then told him." We both sat in silence for a moment. "Who is it? No, wiat, I know. It's Angelina, right?"

He laughed. God, it was beautiful to see his laughter finally fill his eyes again. "No, hardly."

A few more moments of silence. I was staring off into space when I felt Oliver sit down beside me on the couch. I turned my head to say something, but all thought was erased when his lips covered mine. I felt I was being kissed by a cinnamon flavored rose petal. I never wanted to end it, and gently kissed back, placing one hand alongside his jaw, and running my thumb over his cheek.

As he pulled away, I breathed, "I think... it's time to end this game."

I picked up the glasses and screwed the lid back on the Tequila.

"Why?"

"Because if I get drunk, I'll end up doing something both of us will regret. Like I'm sure you'll regret that little kiss. And I don't want either of us to be hurt. So, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to wash the glasses and go to bed."

I walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the sting of threatening tears. I put the glasses in the sink and ran a little water after putting some dish soap in as well. I was half-way through with the first glass when my frustration and annoyance took over and I smashed the glass into the sink, succumbing to the tears. I sank to the floor cursing my stupidity.

"Percy? Are you okay?" I sniffed, but ignored him. "Hold on, I'm coming in there."

I heard the soft Thump-Scuff, Thump-Scuff of his crutches. I huddled into a ball, trying to hide my bleeding hand. It didn't work.

"What are you hiding?" He pulled the nearest chair out, and used his muscle to pull my hands from my lap. "Oh, Merlin, Percy? How did you manage that?" I shrugged.

I watched as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He soon returned with the first aid kit tied his left crutch. He slowly and methodically pulled each peice of glass from my palm, then smeared a very nasty smelling potion over my palm, and wrapped it up with gauze.

"Up to bed, now, Percy. No more drinking for us."

As I fell asleep, I only barely realized the handI had cut was the one to caress Oliver's cheek...

A/N: Okay, a wee bit angsty there at the end, but trust me it gets "Perky" with the next chapter. Oh, and anyone wondering why Oliver calls Percy "Perky"? Yeah, me too, but no worries, my delusional little brain will find something!


	4. Lover Boy

I was up early the next day, and after taking the _Sobrietus_ potion, I made a phone call from my bedroom. The phone rang eleven times before there was a rather sleepy answer.

"Potter-Malfoy residence," was yawned into my ear.

"Harry."

"Fuck no, Percy. Go back to bed."

I could almost see him standing in front of his beloved coffee pot, waiting for it to brew.

"Harry, please, can you bring Draco over here?"

"Why, Perce?" He was gulping coffee now, and let out a soft "Ahh."

"Because he's a level nine healer and a potions master."

"In other words, you want to see if he can find a way to heal Lover Boy's scar tissue so he can play again."

"I hate it when you do that, and don't call him Lover Boy," I snapped.

"You know, I should be the one being cranky, not you. After all, I was awoken at an hour I don't acknowledge, and dragged from my nice warm bed, from the arms of my comfy fiancé to answer the phone and discover that my best friend's brother wants to borrow afforementioned comfy fiancé, who is, by the way, still in bed, and exactly where I intend on returning. I'll call you back at a decent hour. Goodnight, Percy." He paused, and I just knew his I'm-Up-To-Something-Evil grin was falling into place. "Say goodnight to Lover Boy for me." And he hung up the phone.

"Bloody annoying prat," I muttered as I hung up the phone.

I glanced at the clock and Harry's moodiness was suddenly apparent. I had awoken a man who did NOT get up before ten... at five-thirty. Oh, my head was going to be on a stake. I just knew it.

I heard the soft _Scuff-Thump, Scuff-Thump_ of Oliver's crutches in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. I followed quietly, and watched him from the doorway as he took out some eggs, an onion, a pepper, cheese, and olives. He sat at the table with his back to me, and cut everything into a bowl, then broke several eggs into it, and mixed them up. He levitated the bowl over to the stove and summoned a frying pan from one of the bottom cabinets as he hobbled over to the stove and switched it on. The aroma of a freshly made omlet soon filled the flat and I finally entered the kitchen.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed the beginning of the apocolypse. Oliver Wood has made breakfast without burning it," I chuckled.

"Oh, ha-ha," Oliver grinned, though. "I made enough for both of us; want some?"

"Definitely, looks good enough to eat." We sat in contented silence eating what I must admit was a delicious omlet. "Oh, Harry and Draco are going to come by later," I said casually. "I know Harry was there when you crashed, but Draco wants to see you too."

Oliver groaned.

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Whereas I know Draco wants to wish me well, he's probably also going to be trying to find something to get me playing again. And not just because he, like all my mates, wants me to be happy, either." He gave be a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I deadpanned.

They arrived a little after noon and I left Draco to tend to Oliver as I dragged Harry into the kitchen.

"Alright, mate," he sighed. "Obviously you want to talk, since you nearly dislocated my shoulder. I don't think Coach would be too pleased with you if he lost a second team member."

"Sorry about that," I appologized, "but I have a question for you."

"One you couldn't ask me with Oliver near? So he really _is_ Lover Boy, isn't he?"

"No. But I do want him to be. I think."

"You think?"

"That's where my question comes in. How did you know you wanted to date Draco?"

"Erm... Well, Ron was being a prat about the whole 'a Malfoy on the side of the Light' thing and Draco made a comment on Ron's thought processes. And I was torn between punching him and kissing him - because he was right. Anyway, since we were friends by then, I decided on kissing him, and yeah, the rest is history."

"So, make him mad and then kiss him when he expects to be punched?" I was quite unsure about this plot.

Harry laughed. "No, you twonk. You just have to find the right moment. For us, that was the right moment."

"Oh."

Draco suddenly stuck his head in the door. "Perce, can I borrow my lovely fiané, please?"

"Of course," I answered unneccessarily as Harry was already out the door.

"Oh, and Perce?"

"...Yes?"

"Good luck with Lover Boy!" Blondie wisely darted out of the room.

I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes brewing tea, and when I finally emerged into the den, levitating the tea tray in front of me, I found Harry and Draco talking and gesticulating excitedly over a cauldron. Oliver turned to me and grinned.

"Draco thinks he's figured something out. A potion-charm combination. We're going to try it in... How long, Draco?"

Draco glanced at his watch. "Nine and a half minutes."

We all eagerly waited for the potion to finish. For the final thirty seconds, Draco stirred counterclockwise, and then removed a cupfull from the cauldron and handed it to Oliver. "Three swallows should do it, but considering the damage, we have to give you five," he explained. "One sip at a time, now."

Oliver took the first sip, and we waited five minutes as his cast slowly disolved. Harry then leant over his leg, and touched his wand to Oliver's knee, then his ankle. "One more sip, now," Draco instructed. Oliver took another sip, and we waited another five minutes before Harry once more touched the tip of his wand to Oliver's knee and ankle, this time muttering something. "Last sip, now." Another five minutes, and Harry simply touched Oliver's knee and ankle. Oliver shivvered.

"That felt weird."

"What did it feel like?"

"I don't know, like an icicle forming under my skin."

"Good," Draco gave me a smug look. "Now, I want you to stand up and walk around a little."

Oliver did as he was told and after he sat down again, Draco leaned over his leg, his long hair spilling over one shoulder. "Ovis Intere" He murmured, and ran his wand from Oliver's knee to his ankle. Oliver's skin turned a pale blue, and his bones and muscles were clearly visible from where I sat.

Draco canceled the spell, sat back on his heels, and looked up at Oliver triumphantly. "All cured, mate!"

Oliver jumped into the air with a "Whoop!" and I jumped up to hug him. Our faces got a little closer than anticipated and our lips barely brushed. He pulled his head back a moment, remaining in my embrace, but studying me as I studdied him before slowling laying his lips on top of mine. I heard a soft pop, and assumed Harry and Draco had apparated home, but Oliver's arms tightening around my waist drew my mind to him and him alone.

When we finally drew apart due to the necessity of breathe, he leaned his forehead to mine. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."


	5. As Yet Untitled

It's noweightmonths later, and we're about to leave for Harry and Draco's wedding. This is how I came to my comclusion that I suck at relationships. Well, that I did suck at relationships. I've come to the conclusion now, that none of them were right for me. Oli's in the next room, I should probably go get him.

"Oli," I call up the stairs to the level ofour flat with our bedroom. "We need to leave, we might be late."

"I'll be down in just a second," he calls down.

I huff and sit on the sofa to wait for him, careful not to wrinkle my dress robes. He walks down the stairs and I'm caught in the ellegance of him. He's wearing silver-blue dress robes, like myself, with black slacks, a cream shirt, and a navy waistcoat that perfectly accents his slim figure. I can't speak. He coughs and the trance is broken. "Wow, Oli, you look great," I mumble, suddenly aware of my lack of any muscle.

"So, do you Perky."

He draws me close and kisses my neck. I laugh. "Oli, if you start, you'd better finish, and I don't think Draco's be too pleased if I kept his best man from his wedding."

"You're right. Shall we go, then?"

"Yes."

We join hands and apparate to the back yard of the Burrow. Since Dad became Minister, he's fixed the place up, and there's now a rolling orchard behind the house. Hermione comes running up to us, her burgeoning belly making her hugs a bit awkward. "Thank God you're here! Draco's going into pre-wedding nerves. Oliver, you need to get up front NOW. Percy, dear, so good to see you, please take your seat. Everyone else is here, except for my darling LATE husband." Her gaze locked somewhere behind us. "Oh, there you are, you useless sod. Get up front, and I'll let Siri and Sevknow the ceremnoy can start now, oh, and I need to tell Ginny to start the march."

The three of us look at each other and then at the frantic pregger woman, and decide it best not to get in her way. We sprint for our places just as Ginny starts the wedding march and Sirius and Severus begin escorting Harry and Draco down the aisl that's lined with sprigs of mock orange.

In a blur the two are suddenly kissing, and I'm crying. When did I turn into such a sap? The receptionstarts soon after, and Harry and Draco, Oliver and myself, Ron and Hermione, and Sirius and Severus are the only ones on the floor. Oliver whispers in my ear, "Percy, exactly what do you feel for me?"

"I don't know," I whispered back. "The word love isn't strong enough for what I feel, and lust doesn't cover my feelings. Some emotion that is as yet untitled. One that makes eternal love look like a passing flame."

Harry and Draco pass us by, and I think I see Harry passing something to Oli. Suddenly none of us are dancing, and Oli is on the floor, on one knee and holding out a silver band to me, "Percy, will you do me the honour of being my husband?"

I'm crying again, and the tears have blocked all words from my tongue, I simply nod, and pull him into a searing kiss. He slips the ring on my finger and grins. Harry and Draco embrace us, grinning along with us.

"Well, Oliver, I think you're stuck with him forever now." I'm not sure who shouted it, but I don't care either.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he calls back, and I grin. "Just me and my Perky."

For once, I don't care that he's used impropper grammar. And then comes the question I've been dreading ever since Draco heard Oli's pet name for me.

"Hey, Oliver, why is it Perky?"

I groan. "He made me watch that Muggle movie _Pocahontas_ back when we were in school. And I told him that his character change was like the little pug dog's. And then I realized the pug's name was 'Percy'. And I made the comment that by the end of it, he was rather 'Perky'. And it stuck.

We all clinked champagne glasses and drank a toast to each other.

A/N: Okay, so I lied. I said trhe explanation for the name would be in chapter four. Oh, well. Oh, and, **Lady Blue Wolf, **I hope you like the explanation. It was going to be something different, but I liked the idea of using _Pocahontas_. So, hope you like! Ciao, darlings!


	6. Finished or a Sequal?

Ok, to answer a few questions:

Yes, it is finished.

No, right now I don't have a sequal planned. However, if I do give birth to another plot bunny for this, it'll probably just become a WIP again and get tacked on.

Oh, and yeah, in case you couldn't tell, I'm completely in denial about _Order of the Phoenix_. Sirius is NOT dead. He can't be. He's meant to be with Severus. Or Remus. Or Sev should be with Remus. But still Sirius is not dead! I have firmly planted my house here by De Nile, and I plan on staying here. Thank you.

giggles Sorry. Kinda on a caffine high.Probably why I churned out two chapters today.

Anywhen, Ciao bellas!


End file.
